The use of a seatbelt as a safety device for passengers of vehicles is widespread. The seatbelt typically secures the passenger in the vehicle so that the passenger is protected in case the vehicle is involved in an accident. In addition, the seatbelt secures the passenger when the vehicle encounters rough operating conditions that might otherwise cause the passenger to be thrown from his or her seat.
A seatbelt is generally associated with a seat that the passenger sits in while in the vehicle. To operate the seatbelt, the passenger typically pulls on the seatbelt associated with the seat until the seatbelt is snuggly fit across the passenger's body. The seatbelt is then locked into place by a seatbelt lock. When the passenger no longer desires to wear the seatbelt, he or she simply unlocks the seatbelt lock and the seatbelt rewinds to its position prior to being worn by the passenger. Since most passengers wear the seatbelt any time they are in the vehicle when the vehicle is moving, an individual seatbelt may be pulled and released many times as it is worn and removed.